


Shoplifting Fairy

by moonstargalaxy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A break from all the angst, Cold Daniel, Confused Daniel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hardworking Jihoon, I wanted to add more, M/M, Officer Kang Daniel, Security Kim Jaehwan, Security Ong Seongwu, Student Park Jihoon, brat jihoon, but i have exams, hoping to make you laugh, sassy jihoon, so it's short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargalaxy/pseuds/moonstargalaxy
Summary: He hid himself through the clothes he’s wearing, as nonchalant as he could be; he then set his foot inside the supermarket.





	Shoplifting Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> We all love sassy and brat Jihoon, but this is sassy, brat and a hard working Jihoon on getting Daniel’s attention; for nielwinkmonth’s Day 8. Have fun reading!

_He_ hid himself through the clothes he’s wearing, as nonchalant as he could be; he then set his foot inside the supermarket.

“Sir, here he comes, _again_.” Jaehwan, one of the security guard in the vicinity broadcast-ed, voice kind of low as the words bowled out of his tongue that channeled through his radio phone while maintaining a cautious eyes at a particular boy; the boy who just entered.

In the black room, Daniel brought down his cup of hot coffee on the glass table. He made a slight adjustment to the microphone from the headset he’s wearing. “Who?” He asked, eyebrows creasing.

“The alleged shoplifter from three days ago, he’s back.” Jaehwan uttered, arbitrating the boy from head to toe, careful not to look too noticeable.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m one hundred percent sure. I only know someone that good looking yet a shoplifter. It’s him!” the guard persisted.

All the safekeeping team at work for the night shift who were also pinning their ears back, laughed at the statement except for the chief officer – Kang Daniel himself. He merely put a stern face, his eyes concentrated on the camera number ten out of thirty-seven cameras displayed on a broad screen before him. There, _he_ is.

“I’ll keep an eye on him. Everyone, be alert. Get on your posts!”

The supermarket have been robbed twice, there’s no room for third mistake. Daniel is more than willing to put an end to this nonsensical at whatever cost.

“Roger, Sir!”

The boy scrolled first to the frozen food section. He was wearing a white hoodie that was too baggy for him, black ripped jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Daniel began doubting himself and his co-workers. Does this boy, with a total fashionable sense and gives the impression of a normal purposeful teen that does the grocery shopping for his family, capable of breaking the law? Not really, but bringing to mind the most renowned tagline, ‘looks can be deceiving,’ which is cliche already for Daniel; you shouldn’t be complacent about what can someone may or may not do based on their appearance habitually when you are a graduate of criminology from a well-known university with flying colors which he lives out now in his work by profession.

The boy then shifted to liquor lane, moved to snacks section and then to the clothing aisle. He pretended to flick through every labels and products displayed in the racks as if he would actually buy one of the items. In his peripheral view, he could tell by the body language that the securities around are eyeing him. He secretly smiled. Somehow, the boy knew _he_ has been watching, thus, he decided to give it a play, a challenge for liven up a bit. He went for the lingerie section. The succeeding move was to pick up the nearest underwear he could take hold of. He made sure that no one’s watching when he grasped one of the products. He then looked above the CCTV camera hitting the spot where Daniel was, he provocatively winked (JN: cough expert cough) at it as he leisurely place in the underwear inside his hoodie’s front pocket.

Daniel blinked rapidly in confusion. _Did he just wink indirectly at me_? He brushed his eye sights and looked closely to the screen; the boy is now smiling devilishly at him.

_What the….._

Daniel was still on clouded thoughts, preoccupied while monitoring the footsteps of the unknown boy through the camera as he aimed for the exit door and not the cashier area. Daniel’s eyes widened.

In a hurry, he fixed the communication headset around his head. “Yah! Yah! Don’t let that boy leave from the exit door! Seongwoo, Jaehwan, arrest him!”

“Yes, Mr. Kang!”

Just before the person of interest could go out from the supermarket, extent arms were already hampering his way and put him into a halt.

“Sir, I’m sorry but you are under arrest. You have every right to remain silent until further notice.” The security in uniform with a stitch-named Ong Seongwoo, stated. Jaehwan went from behind, pulled a handcuff, and locked it to the boy’s wrists that were tied at his back. Oddly, the boy neither makes any declination nor appalling scene but rather surrender himself willingly with a trivial smile on the side, which made the two guards exchanged strange looks.

Jaehwan took the boy inside the black room, where Daniel has been impatiently tapping his foot of waiting; his coffee already forgotten. Seongwoo turned in the boy’s identity, he tossed his ID and wallet and those landed on the table just before Daniel. The chief officer ordered the two to withdraw the handcuffs of the boy and leave subsequently for interrogation which they almost certainly did.

When they were the only ones left, Daniel pointed on the metal chair in front of him. “Take a seat,” he ordered deep in voice and a distraught face. The boy obliged without breaking his eyes to Daniel. _He looked better than in the picture_.

The chief skimmed through the ID. “Park Ji…hoon?” His eyebrows knitted. Jihoon bit his lip and prevented himself from squealing. _Why does my name sounded ten times better when he say it? Holy shit he’s so—_

“Are you Park Jihoon!?” Daniel repeated.

“Y-y-yea…yes!”

“You’re a high school student?” Daniel asked a rather rhetorical question. “Tch, students these days…” and then changed into a disappointed expression.

Daniel started pacing, finding the right words. “Listen, kid, I don’t know what dumb shit the school is teaching the students nowadays to be raised as this delinquent as you are. But let me reprimand you, shoplifting is not allowed and will never be allowed in shops or business establishments you stupidly messed into. Are you not aware of the Anti-Theft Act in our Constitution? You should know it for a fact! If not, try searching in your textbooks or Google it! Oh, right, teenagers as I’ve observed are more obsessed with online games and TV dramas and shit like that. They never appreciate the true intention of the modernized technology for new learning and discoveries. What the hell happened? Your generation is so fucked up! You only cared about whatever that pleases your— _yah! Are you even listening!?_ ” Daniel stopped on his dead tracks once he saw Jihoon just staring at him dreamily with elbows resting above the table and palms on his chin.

“You’re _cute_ when you’re angry.” Jihoon pointed out bluntly and giggled afterwards.

The way Daniel clicked his tongue out of habit of deep reasoning, messed hair dangling that hides his forehead, his puffed and red cheeks that were caused by his frustration and his total aesthetic appearance, Jihoon swore to Greek gods he looked so attractive in his formal uniform. Like his fantasies had fed in and had come to reality with the presence of this hot officer melting him.

Daniel stared back with a disapproving look. “Excuse me? This is a serious matter-“

“I like you!” Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from confessing. It’s as if he was too hypnotized by Daniel’s boring eyes gazing at him to do anything but let out what has been bothering him for days.

“C-come again?”

“I want to go out with you!”

“Are you crazy!?”

“I’m crazy about you.”

“You’ve been taking marijuana, haven’t you?”

“I won’t be needing that since I’m already addicted to you. Can I date you?”

“God, no! Can you hear yourself right now? You’re a minor for fuck’s sake. Dating you would be like… dating a pre-schooler. I’m not a pedophi-“

“Doesn’t matter, Beyonce was like, 12 years older than her boyfriend and she got him into marriage.”

“Shut it. We’re not in a third-rate childish sick of romance.” Daniel paused. His shaking hand snagged the glass of water on the side and gulped down everything in it until it’s empty in a split-second. He turned around as he close his eyes tightly. What the fuck. Sure he had many girls confessing to him when he was of age like Jihoon, but those girls were prim and proper and aware of their limit, very far from Jihoon. This was beyond his control and he’s starting to suspect his mental stability.

“Daniel, I—“

Jihoon shrieked. Daniel’s hands slammed hard on the table and the impact reverberated on the whole room. Daniel showed Jihoon his killer look.

“How did you know my name? Ugh, never mind.” Daniel pulled out his wallet. “You know what, here. Just pay for that underwear you’ve stole and go home, have a good sleep and be a good citizen of Korea. Get out!”

“But I didn’t do it on purpose! I did that just so I could see you!”

“Jaehwan! Get him out of here. And don’t let him enter this shop ever again.”

Jaehwan entered the room as per order and slowly dragged the student out of the room. This time, Jihoon protested.

“Yah! Kang Daniel! I have a crush on you. Believe me! I—“

The door then shut along with his interjections.

 

**11:15 PM**

“Officer Kang!” Jihoon’s call boomed at the now empty halls and empty store. Even the dead leaves floating in the cool wind can grasp the unusual liveliness in his tone seeing his first real crush among hundredfold of people who have crush on him, exiting.

As soon as Daniel was done double-checking the padlocks and heard that acquainted and high-pitch voice, he rolled his eyes. Then he thought he was done for today. He kept a straight face, speed up his pace and internally blocked his ears from external impediments also known as the creepy kid named Park Jihoon.

“Hey, wait for me!” the student marched his legs faster to accompany Daniel’s stride.

“Quit it. I can’t stand dating a criminal.” Daniel uttered without looking at the younger. Being straight forward is natural to his character.

Jihoon was taken aback. “I am not a criminal!” he defended with extensive hand gestures giving emphasis to his argument.

“Well, not _yet_ , but I’m afraid soon-to-be.”

“Oh you’re afraid? That means… you’re concern with my well-being?” Jihoon smiled knowingly as his eye brows began dancing up and down. He kept his hopes up, but Daniel didn’t even alter his poker face.

“No. I’m concerned more about the prison cell they’ll put you into. It doesn’t deserve to cater some weird psycho junior high that couldn’t control his kleptomaniac impulse in supermarkets! Like, it has feeling too, y’know.” Daniel blabbered. Jihoon gave him a questioning look.

“Feelings? Prison cell? Look who’s the weird one now.”

“Shut up.”

Daniel rolled his eyes; with the amount of eye rolling he did this night, he’s surprised his eyes were still attached to their sockets.

“And please can we just drop the topic of stealing? Or a kleptomaniac? Or being criminal as a whole? How many times do I have to tell you that I only did that just so I could see you in that whatever super-duper dim room you were hiding yourself from humans. Shoplifting is beyond my senses but that’s the only idea I could think of doing.”

“Wait—you’re Park Jihoon?” Daniel suddenly asked. He processed all of these just now.

“Yah… I’m kind of, like, offended now. First, you don’t take me seriously. Second, you’re getting my name on your forgotten list. What is this, short term memory attack?”

“You’re Park Jihoon!? The fucking only son of the millionaire politician!?” Daniel placed his hand on his open mouth out of shock. “God, your family’s rich as fuck. You’re a rich kid… why the hell you got shoplifting habit when you can buy the whole goods in the supermarket in just a snap? Really, what’s your motive for doing it in the first place?”

It was now the younger male’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Gosh, if you just listened to me a while ago, I wouldn’t have to repeat this…” Jihoon stepped forward and took a deep breath. His hands moved to fix the collar of Daniel’s uniform; it’s an excuse, for he can’t manage to have courage to look into his deep ocean of eyes as he expressed his true feelings out. He’s maybe a kid or immature or whatever adjective that satisfy Daniel’s impression of him, but inside, he was consciously aware that he got love struck to the chief officer. Yes, it’s stupid, but isn’t it _love makes us do stupid things_? “I like you. You’re the reason why I did that thing. I knew you’re the head officer of the security in that store because I see you modeling it in their flyers and I could also see my bright future with you.”

Silence.

The gush of wind blew hard making Daniel go back to his senses. He shook his head, massaging his temple in the process.

“Aye, you’re giving me a headache. I better go home.” He opted to leave but Jihoon stopped him.

“Oh come on! Let’s just have dinner! I know a place that sells really good ramen, kimbap and chicken, too, only few blocks from here.”

“I already ate my dinner. I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Please please please. Let’s just eat, it’s my treat.”

“No.”

“Just this once!”

“Never.”

“Pretty please?”

“I said I’m not hun—“ Daniel couldn’t continue what he wants to say as his stomach growled.

“Your lips say no but your tummy says yes!” Jihoon teased.

“I SAID NO!” Daniel, fed up with annoyance, shouted. It startled the both of them especially Jihoon who has his head hung low now and tears brimming the sides of his eyes. Daniel felt sorry as he knew to himself that he didn’t mean to raise his voice at the younger.

“I w-waited outside in cold for almost two hours… I haven’t eaten anything since this morning. I’m… I’m just hungry. I-I’m sorry if I made you mad.” Jihoon lowly trailed off.

Daniel ran his sight through the young male. His body was slightly shivering while tugging the hem of his hoodie. He did not fail to notice that Jihoon’s face was a bit paler, pouted lips were parched and dry. He was reminded of a lost bunny in a megacity that doesn’t have anyone or anywhere to go to. Waiting outside in the night of cold for hours is no joke; he might catch flu. Guilt was swarming on Daniel’s kind heart. He removed his suit and topped it on the young lad’s shoulder blades in an attempt to protect Jihoon from the cold weather. He lifted up his chin and faces him.

“Just this once. You understand?”

“Yup, just this once!” Jihoon hooked his arms on one of Daniel’s. He was immediately back to his jolly self and showed the older his happiest smile knowing deep inside _this_ definitely won’t be happening just for once.

 

\----- ----- -----

 

Jihoon’s lips had dissolved into a duck-like pout, trading glances between the two strawberry jams on the rack, debating so hard which one to pick making it look like whatever decision he’ll make would grandly affect his path towards future. That’s one problem with him; _he’s indecisive_. Sighing in defeat, he threw his hands in the air and resolved to why not pass the burden to his companion. He raised the jams. “Hey, you choose this one or this one?”

Daniel, who was busy organizing all the goods inside the grocery cart and making spaces for what’s more to come because Jihoon being _Jihoon_ , just tossing down everything his eyes caught of mostly his favorite snacks and eatables inside the market like an insensible brat the he is, looked up. A confused look is present on his face seeing the jams explicitly the same in color and packaging, just not the brand. “Was there a difference?”

“Of course there is,” Jihoon asserted ready to state his postulates “this one had real strawberry fruit inside but this one’s really tasty and delicious. How am I going to pick? I am torn in between, help me out!” Jihoon _whined_.

 _Here he comes_ , Daniel thought. Jihoon acting like a damn _baby_ is his least favorite. Probably, because Jihoon’s being loud… and… that’s it; Daniel won’t admit that Jihoon’s cute, never, that’s like saying, ‘I’m a security officer but I want to be an astronaut, too, so I could explore Ur _anus_.

Daniel feigned in irritation.

“Just get what your heart chooses.”

“My heart only chooses y—“

The older didn’t give Jihoon the chance to finish his statement, because he knew even before he could say it Jihoon would shoot a cheesy line, “Right, peanut butter is better.” And grabbed the product from the opposite aisle, completely ignoring the younger’s sentence.

“Psh,” Jihoon resorted to another elongated pout.

It took a lot of tugging in the arm and stamping of the feet by Jihoon to snatch Daniel from his beloved work to join him grocery shopping. The older, of course, primarily turn down because _really_ , he’s on the middle of his shift and he got no time for shit like shopping because work, for him, is more important than leisure, not unless an unforeseen circumstance happened. Unfortunately or fortunately, whatever Daniel preferred, Jihoon is an unforeseen circumstance; who if not for his cutest aegyo and extremely persuasive skills, Daniel wouldn’t let himself dragged into this. And perhaps a part of Daniel, buried far down inside of him, was acknowledging that he _missed_ the younger’s presence after enduring a straight week, first time that long, of being missing in action due to Jihoon processing college applications and stuff. So he agreed. Can you believe that? The stone cold Kang Daniel granted a wish from the hard-headed brat Park Jihoon. However, only under one condition that they will do the grocery shopping to another market. It made the younger twitch his brows because, _what the hell_ is the mall he’s working for doing if they jump to another one, besides, the goods he’ll buy would add up as their benefit. Hello, it’s a win-win situation for Daniel, close proximity and profit. Jihoon couldn’t crack up the code to what’s up with the officer’s condition.

Let’s just picture that it was Daniel’s excuse to secretly save himself from all the teasing and embarrassing comments his co-workers would throw to watching them all _lovey-dovey_ , most especially knowing Jihoon likes to show Daniel as _his._

“I think we need sweets.” Jihoon cooed. His eyes instantly lift up coming in contact at wide range of chocolates and candies displayed in the aisle. It all takes Jihoon his willpower to go back at being a 5-year old and jump and dive over hundreds of diabetic food. Daniel watch with wide eyes as Jihoon put chocolates after candies after chocolates again in the cart as if he never tasted one during trick or treat season, feeling dumbfounded.

“You should realize you’re going to university, not on a field trip or funfair or something.”

“That’s the point!” Jihoon huffed, pausing a little to face him then back at dropping more kitkats and lollipops in the cart. “Psychologists said chocolates help improve minds in exams and what not, these might be life savers.”

“Bet those psychologists who said that are also under covered chocolate factory owners for real.”

Jihoon let out a chuckle. “Love hearing your silliness but you lost. It’s proven and I found it on the internet. Try getting a social media yourself, you ignorant Australopithecus.”

“Smartass,” Daniel rolled his eyes for the nth time. He walked his feet a little to where the latter was bending scanning the prices.

“One day, you’ll have a sassy know-it-all brat daughter and I can definitely tell she got that from you.”

Jihoon straightened his spine, placing a hand on his waist. “How dare you say that? She’s going to be your daughter too. _Our_ daughter.” then used his free hand to dab an accusing finger right on Daniel’s toned chest.

Daniel looked away.

“Hell, no. I’m not going to have kids with—“

 _Chup_.

Pause. Daniel’s eyes blinked.

The shadow of soft pair of plump lips still lingering, it’s only a matter of second but it left an indescribable, sensational tingling feeling on Daniel’s stomach.

“Y-you—“

“I kissed you.” Jihoon dismissed the thought, he went back on his deed pretentious, but a wicked grin is charting his lips.

Newton’s third law of motion states that: for every _action_ , there’s a complete and opposite _reaction_. Jihoon had kissed him – clearly an action. But, why the odds his body turned numb and wanting to form a reaction, however, something lagged in his neurons that corrupted his thinking and talking functions.

“You fucking sly—“

“Mr. Kang, _sex_ or _chocolates_?” the younger lifted up a bar of toblerone he grabbed somewhere and wiggled it near Daniel’s face as he erotically wet his lips enticingly slow and winked at him the exact way he used the trick back at the old insane shoplifting incident, attempting to seduce the officer and fall for his bait.

Daniel felt like puking. ”W-what the fuck, stop! You looked like an iguana rapist having stroke.” He turned his back at Jihoon to hide his tomato red face and distractedly held on the sweets like those will give him his much needed energy. Daniel hasn’t even recovered from the kiss yet Jihoon’s shenanigan strikes again.

“Y-you absolutely need more chocolates!” Daniel blurted, pushing Jihoon to the side and pile a handful of chocolates in the cart. Jihoon gritted his teeth, a little disappointed that Daniel actually chose chocolates over him.

Upon months full of bugging and a couple of non-stop threats here and there from Jihoon, Daniel made a mistake of saying ‘ _yes’_ to be the younger’s boyfriend, or so like that. The kid was so persistent. Jihoon was the one who did the courting thing, although Daniel highly refused to this since he wasn’t comfortable being the court- _ee_ and he was usually the court- _er_ in the past. Jihoon even became close with everyone in Daniel’s work. How? All was easy when you are the son of a popular and wealthiest politician in the country. The perks of it was used to gain trust from them; not bribery but just, shhh… synonymous to it.

As for Jihoon, like all he ever wanted, the life he had now liked him back. Maybe he’s best friends with the Supreme Being in his past life to ever endow with these bountiful blessings. Whatever miracle happened, he didn’t know, it just came out with a hottie officer pushing the cart for them while he seated over it along the goods as his seatmates and Daniel was like _— fuck all the arrangements whatsoever I did earlier came into a mess because someone who’s a big bunny wanted a ride from the cart all for he never experienced it not until just now, yep, very funny_.

“You know, the biggest lies are those you tell yourself, Mr. Officer.” Jihoon said, still not over at the previous topic.

“Hush! We’re not going to talk about… s-sex in public.”

“Did you just stutter!?”

“Shut up! Let’s just pay for this.” Daniel uttered as they’re nearing the cashier section.

“Lol someone’s demure I see.” Jihoon teased.

“I said shut up!” Daniel shouted but immediately regretted it as the girl from the cashier gave him a look. He put up his best fake smile that was close to Chuckie from the horror movie.

Jihoon hopped off the cart once the girl started punching the items from the bar codes thing. After she announced the total bill, both of the males exchanged looks.

“Uhm, can you, perhaps, charge these on you?” Jihoon favored in a sweet, sweet manner.

“Woah, last minute I checked I am not a sugar daddy?” Daniel flinched. “You pay for it. It’s yours in the first place.” He insisted.

“Yeah, you aren’t as sweet as sugar but I don’t mind you being _my daddy_.” There is Jihoon going back to his wilderness.

Hearing those lines, the cashier on stand-by wanted to quit her job in an instant. Daniel would like it if the floor would swallow him right now.

“Gonna wait for you outside, see ‘ya!” Jihoon waved his hand then sprinted, not forgetting to sway his hips a little bit to leave Daniel something to imagine during his palm dreams.

“This brat!” Daniel gritted his teeth, accepting the fact that he can’t do anything right this moment.

 

Daniel shoved all the purchased goods at the back seat of Jihoon’s car as well as overflowing patience for the latter as he went for the driver’s seat like the mad king. Since apparently, the student will soon have his license three days from today, he had to drive him. Once he saw in his peripheral that Jihoon fastened his seat-belt, he kicked the pedal and flew off.

The ride was in dead air. Jihoon scanned the older; he sighed.

“Hey cheer-up buttercup!” Jihoon chimed as he poked the elder’s cheek using his index finger. However, Daniel did not buy it.

“Officer, you can’t stay mad at me…”

“Why not? You made me pay those plastics with nothing but bullcrap and spend almost a third of my salary just for groceries, you breathing devil. I haven’t even done that!” Daniel grumbled, his grip on the wheels tightened.

And from there, Daniel went on completely ratting out how important savings are. Jihoon defended himself, he would have paid for it if it wasn’t for the fact that his credit cards were on ‘freeze mode’ because he made his father on beast mode finding out his daily spending reached its peak ever since summer and he asked Daniel to please have mercy just like Mother Teresa of Calcutta to him as for the moment. He expected the older to have sympathy or at least pity to him but instead Daniel finished disciplining him on how money was not the issue but his spoiled ass self who don’t value money as equal to hard work of his parents and blah blah the whole ride ‘til they arrived to their destination where Jihoon had instructed Daniel to go.

Daniel was startled; the building before them is where his condominium unit situates. He only realized this just now because he was still pre-occupied, grieving from the loss of his salary and doesn’t know how to extend his dying wallet up until pay day again and when he’ll question the younger about this, Jihoon already walked towards the lobby waiting for the elevator.

To make the story short, Jihoon admitted he spent his allowance to afford the unit in front of Daniel’s unit; the reason he was scolded by his father, making them particularly neighbors for the whole semester, Jihoon did not planned this, _really_. He also admitted in all honesty that he made his dad do a background check on Daniel’s profile so that it looked like he is _his_ personal body guard and bingo, unbelievably believable!

So when they entered Daniel’s unit, Jihoon mustered up his saintly courteous attitude helping Daniel put the groceries aside; he went to hug Daniel real tight and smiled so endearing up on him—a way to the elder’s weakness. And who was Daniel to resist it? With Jihoon’s cute and pretty face worth kissing all day and how his eyes shine brightest than those stars up above and always, _always_ providing him his much needed vibe to out-pass an exhausting day, Daniel knew deep inside that he is more than blessed to have Jihoon in this time of his life.

Daniel hugged the younger back. His hands went a bit down…

“Hey, that’s my butt!” _Uh-oh_.

“Oh, s-sorry.”

“Did I tell you to stop? Do it again!” Jihoon commanded, grinning widely.

And things may or may not have escalated after Daniel planted a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead and went to grab more of his fine ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest Birthday to the one and only Kang Daniel (this is a gift for you lol) YEY!! Thaaaank yoouuuuu for reading! Mwaps!


End file.
